Due to the range limitations of the tire sensors, the truck trailer may be equipped with a signal booster or transceiver that receives the tire sensor RF signals and transmits them to a monitor in the truck cab. The monitor then alerts the driver if a tire falls below or rises above established pressure or temperature ranges
The problem addressed by the present invention arose when trailers were being connected to tractors at a busy yard or terminal where there were many tractors and trailers engaged in or awaiting transfers of the same sort. In the past, operators were required to manually adjust or calibrate the monitor to receive RF signals from the transceiver on the newly connected trailer. This required the operator's time and attention, thereby slowing the transfer process and creating the possibility of an acccident due to the operator's distraction. In addition, if the transceiver on a neighboring trailer was powered up, the monitor in the newly connected assembly could mistakenly be synchronized with the transceiver on the wrong trailer. If this occurred, the operator or a technician was obliged to correct the situation, thereby creating opertor anxiety or frustration, additional delay and greater possibility of an accident. Thus, there was a need to design the TPMS equipment so that the monitor and transceiver could be connected automatically and, if the wrong transceiver were engaged, to correct the error with little or no operator involvement or attention.